


I'm Yours, Sir.

by sumweirdo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Hair-pulling, Jealous Bucky Barnes, M/M, Pet Names, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Public Hand Jobs, Smut, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Sub Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumweirdo/pseuds/sumweirdo
Summary: Bucky gets possessive when Tony's seen flirting with someone.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 167





	I'm Yours, Sir.

Tony was inside of the bar at the moment, with his boyfriend Bucky. Tony would normally be chatting with other people, since he knew Bucky wasn't really that social. 

Bucky wasn't one for conversation and he was glad Tony understood, but when they went to bar's he focused on Tony. He knew how everyone wanted wanted Stark, and he tried to make it clear Tony wasn't available without it being so obvious.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Stark himself." Said a busty ravenette from Tony's right. Her eyelashes full, and her lips fuller, and red. Tony bit his lip, and set his shot of scotch down at the counter, looking over at the woman. 

"Why, yes it is." Tony gave his signature smirk at the woman.

The two started a conversation. They would give each other seductive glances, and laugh at the suggestive jokes they came up with. 

Hearing the woman flirt took everything in Bucky not to interfere since he knew Tony was usually good at letting them down easy.

It was then the woman put her hand on top of Tony's, and the two gazed into each other's eyes. Tony broke the silence with an awkward chuckle, and turned around to glance at Bucky. 

Bucky heard Tony's awkward chuckle and the look he gave him. His teal eyes shot over to the woman, a dark glare forming as he stood and walked up behind Tony.

"Hey, I was beginning to feel a little lonely." He said a smile forming as he hugged Tony from behind, resting his head on top of Stark's as he shot a glare to the woman, "Maybe we should head to another bar, since this place is riddled with inconveniences." He shot towards the woman as he pulled Tony closer, making Tony's hand slide from under the woman's.

The woman was surprised when Bucky had stepped in, giving her a harsh look, and she felt intimidated. She looked at the two, clearly appalled by their closeness. 

"Wait.. you two are.. wow, okay." She stood up, "I don't have time for this." The woman sighed, left from the bartender going elsewhere.

The hug tightening around Tony made the man tense up a little bit. He sensed that Bucky was getting jealous, and cursed to himself in his mind because of it. Tony let out a forced chuckle. "Come on Buck, I was just having a bit of fun, we weren't gonna do anything. You know that." Stark tried to reassure to him.

Bucky refocused on Tony, one hand trailing behind him as he grabbed Tony's ass as he groped it and his lower body pressed against him, leaning down to his ear, "I don't care about your intentions pup."

Tony's eyes slightly widened, hearing the dark toned voice of Bucky. He let out a small gasp, feeling Bucky's hand grope at his bottom.

Bucky continued, "You belong to me, and only me, no one is to touch you, talk to you, or even look at you." He growled, his regular hand trailing up Tony's chest.

Tony arched his back a bit when he felt the hand go up his chest. Tony didn't know what to say, he just stood there, and listened to the blunt words Bucky stated. "O-Okay.." Tony closed his eyes, hating how he stuttered.

Bucky grinded lightly against the billionaire, smirking when he felt his boyfriend tense, "Now, be a good pup and when we get back you'll be allowed to play, if not, you know the rules." He promised as he pulled away and grabbed his half empty beer. He sat back down, patting the seat next to him for Tony.

Tony nodded, and sat down on the spot Bucky told him to go. He kept his hands on his own knees, his eyes falling down at his lap. Tony scooted a bit closer to Bucky, and leant his head on his shoulder.

Bucky's metal hand went to Tony's thigh and squeezed it lightly, slowly it trailing its way up, and he continued drinking his beer like nothing was happening.

Tony trembled slightly under Bucky's touch, his legs tightened while Bucky did his action despite the public place they we're in. Pink tinted on his cheeks while he remained on his spot next to Bucky, only giving small shifts. Tony felt somewhat embarrassed, but in an arousing type of way. 

Bucky enjoyed watching Tony squirm under his hand, knowing he could and only him could make him this way. No matter how dominant Tony Stark acted in public, Bucky knew that he was, and will always be his obedient little puppy.

Bucky continued before groping Tony's bulge, his smirk growing as he continued his movements, "Remember Pup, be good. Unless you want everyone to know how much of a slut you really are." He whispered downing the rest of his beer, and calling for another one.

Tony accidentally let a quiet moan escape from his mouth. He blushed intensively, while Bucky continued to touch all over him, "I'll be good. Please Buck, I'll be good," Tony pleaded, panting softly

His hand tightened around the bulge when Barnes heard the moan, "Didn't I tell you to call me sir?" He said quietly as he leaned over to Tony, "And I heard that moan, make sure no one hears you if you decide to grow louder." His hand went rougher as he delved into Tony's pants

Tony gasped, and his back arched once again. His bulge was getting slightly prominent from Bucky touching him. Tony whimpered quietly, as he started growing erect, "Yes, I'm sorry, sir. I'll be good.." He bit his lip, trying his best to keep his moans in.

Bucky's dominant smirk formed as his hand continued its work as his cool metal wrapped around Tony's growing member, "You wanna go home and be fucked like the good pup you are don't you?" He whispered again. His voice growing deeper as his hand started to move up and down.

Tony's eyes fluttered shut, loving the way Bucky's voice sounded. Letting out another involuntary, and slightly louder moan, he leaned into Bucky, "Please sir, I want you to fuck me so bad.." he panted heavily, not caring what other people around them were thinking right now. 

Bucky's self-control is draining as Tony pleaded for him, his member aching to be set free, causing a growl to leave the man. He had enough, and needed to fuck his little pup as soon as possible. 

He set his beer down as his hand left Tony's pants. He grabbed his lover's hand and started to walk out of the bar, Tony gladly and obediently follows. Bucky's grip on Tony's hand is extremely tight as he tried to leave as fast as possible so he could fuck him sooner.

He let's go of Tony's hand, looking down at him, "Either get someone to get us back or I'm fucking you on the nearest wall." He growled to Tony.

Noticing that they didn't have a way home, he quickly looked around for the nearest cab. There were a bunch randomly appearing in New York. One passed by, and Tony whistled, as the cab stopped abruptly for them, "I got us a cab, sir." Tony said, looking up at Bucky.

Bucky looked over and gave Tony a nod of approval as he walked over and held the door open. Once they were in the cab he grabbed Tony and kissed him roughly, his flesh hand intertwining in Tony's hair, tugging at it as he pulled Tony into his lap. Tony moaned at the surprise at the suddenly rough kiss, but he eventually melted into it. He felt Bucky's hard member poking at his ass, when he was pulled onto his lap, causing his to give another moan and he slightly grinded on it. 

Bucky nibbled at Tony's lip as he grinded against Tony, his hands roaming over his body as one hand reached under Tony's shirt, clawing his chest as he let out a desperate growl, bringing Tony as close as he could with their clothes on. Friction was caused, Tony was panting and feeling hot. Bucky didn't give two fucks if that nosy ass driver was looking or not. It would be better if he was looking, to show that Tony was all his.

"I want you so bad.." Tony's face showed it all. How badly he wanted Bucky to fuck him right at this second.

"We're here.." the cab driver said awkwardly, not bothering to even look at the rear view mirror, waiting for the two to finish their business elsewhere.

Bucky shot a glare to the driver daring to ask for money as he manged to get out of the taxi still carrying Tony, his quiet moans and whimpers feeding him on as he walked to the door. He was thankful his training from Hydra allowed him to multitask like he was.

Tony held onto Bucky, as he carried inside of the building. He looked into Bucky's eyes with pure lust, and need for his cock to be inside of him right here, right now. He kissed Bucky's jaw, and neck awaiting for them to get to the bedroom, or at least a fuckable place, he didn't care. He just wanted it. 

Barnes knew how desperate Tony was. He stripped Tony's jacket leaving it in hallway as he made it into his and Stark's shared apartment. As soon as the front door was shut, Tony's back made contact to the door. Barnes tried to undress Stark as fast as he could, his dominance in full control and all self control gone.

Tony stood there, letting Barnes rip away all of his clothing, not caring about how expensive they were. His aching boner poked out of his boxers as the end of it was completely damp with his precum. Tony wrapped his arms around Bucky's neck, crashing his lips against his.

Bucky kissed him back. His thigh grinding against Tony's aching cock, he started to strip himself as fast as he could, his metal hand once again going into Tony's boxer's as he started to jerk him off again. Tony moaned, arching his back still leaning against the door. He closed his eyes, feeling pleasure as Bucky stroked his member.

Bucky's flesh hand massages Tony's ass, then his middle finger pokes at Tony's entrance. Tony whimpered when he felt Bucky's finger, hole tightening at the feeling. Bucky's smirk returned, his actions never faltering as he brought the metal limb back to him, making sure that Tony watched him lick his middle finger as he replaced his hand, the tip of his finger going in as his mouth started attacking Tony's neck. He wanted to leave as many marks as he could, marking what belonged to him and no one else.

Tony shut his eyes, feeling as his hole was stretched out by Bucky's finger. He panted, his sensitive neck getting attacked by Bucky's mouth, letting the man claim him. "B-Bucky.." he moaned his name, and tilted his head back.

Bucky picked Tony up, encouraging him to wrap his legs around his waist as his gently pushed his finger in more, trying to be as gentle as possible. He continued to mark Tony, his light stubble ticking Tony's neck.

Even with the gentleness, Tony let out an uncomfortable groan as he felt his finger going deeper inside of him. Tony tried loosening up around Bucky's finger, but it just stung, his finger was quite thick so it was gonna be a hard task. 

Bucky trailed his way up to Tony's ear, "The quicker you relax pup. The quicker you relax, the quicker I can fuck you senseless..." He said quietly, Bucky's voice returning to his ear made Tony shudder a bit.

The top male started to poke at his entrance with his index finger. Tony kept his breathing steady, loosening himself for Bucky to enter his other finger. Pinning Stark to the wall, Bucky took his free hand as he started jerking his pet off again, his index finger slipping in as he gently curved his fingers, grinning proudly.

Tony moaned a little louder, his cock twitched, as more precum leaked out from the tip, and dripped down onto Bucky's hand. Bucky kisses Tony's jawline, his flesh hand continued to jack him off, and he felt Tony's pre-cum drip down onto his hand he smirked. 

"Oh Pup, you're making such a mess," He pulls his hand away, slowly and sexually licking his hand off, "How desperate are you for me?" Bucky asked, and his fingers slid deeper into him.

"I-I want you so bad.. oh fuck.." Tony gasped, feeling the fingers plunge deeper, stretching his inner muscles. He started feeling a pleasurable sensation, as well as pain. It was a good combination for him. If Bucky kept this up, he might just cum, and he didn't want to yet. 

Bucky couldn't hold himself back anymore, removing his fingers before looking around, not finding any conveniently placed lube, which he normally had for situations like this, he looked at Tony, "Get my cock all nice and wet and I'll fuck you over the counter." He growled, gently letting go of the smaller male.

Tony felt as Bucky dropped him. Panting heavily, he nodded, quickly dropping on his knees. He pressed his face against Bucky's bulge, before unbuttoning his pants. Next, he pulled him down, the bulge getting clearer as he could now see the prominent outline of his member. Then pulled down his boxers, and swallowed hard at his large length. Stark wrapped his finger around his thick member. He stroked, and he put his lips at the tip sucking lightly, gradually going deeper on his cock.

Bucky let out a loud sigh, his eyes slowly closing as his head fell to his chest, causing his long hair to fall from his shoulders as he watched him. A hand found its way into Tony's hair, tugging slightly as he let Tony suck his cock, his metal hand catching himself on the wall thankful for some pleasure. The more he watched the more ragged his breath grew as a few Russian curses left from under his breath.

Tony sucked at the twitching flesh at a faster rate, holding onto Bucky's thighs to steady himself. He wanted to satisfy him enough, so he could finally have Bucky inside of him. Stark closed his eyes, more of Barnes length going inside of his mouth.

Bucky's grip on Tony's hair tightened as he started to take more of his length, pleasure showed on his face as the Russian never ended. Finally at his breaking point he picked Tony up and bent him over the counter, his cock grinding on Tony's entrance, "Beg for it." He sneered, a russian accent lacing his words.

Tony gripped on the other end of the counter, Bucky's accent just causing more arousal for the smaller male, along with the grinding, "Please, fuck me. I've been so good sir, please give it to me, I want it so bad." Stark panted quietly.

Bucky gave in and gently shoved himself into Tony, trying to be as gentle as possible as he let out a sexual, animalistic growl, finally inside what he owned. Bucky's metal hand wrapped around and started stroking Tony's cock, making sure the small male was okay.

Tony bit his lip at the pain that Bucky was causing as he splits him apart. He did feel somewhat pleasure when he felt his cock getting jerked off, shivering slightly because of Bucky cold, metal fingers. The pain that was inflicted started gradually going away, as Tony started letting moans escape.

Bucky clentched his jaw as he slowly started to move, hearing Tony's moans. Making sure he continued to jerk Tony off as he rolled his hips, biting at Tony's shoulder blades. The way Bucky moved filled Tony with the pleasurable feeling he was yearning. Tony started to relax, breathing out moans and whimpers as he felt Bucky move, his insides was delightfully filled with cock. Tony's brown eyes rolled to the back of his head, letting out a long moan.

Bucky cursed at Tony's warm hole as it became more inviting to his member, "Good pup..." he cooed, his hair dragging aross Tony's back as he started to kiss it.

Tony sighed in relaxation as he felt kisses planting over his spine. He pushes himself back on Bucky's dick, moving up and then going back again. He does this multiple times, with a lewd hum.

Bucky groaned and watched as Tony fucked himself on his cock, "Damn, you're so desperate.." He husked. 

Bucky grabs his hips and started to actually thrust into Stark, at first going gently so he could go rougher later.

"Bucky, you're so big.." Tony whined.

"Such a good little slut for me.." Bucky muttered. His hands shape over Tony's hips, his back and his ass, complimenting his body with his actions, "You're so fuckin' sexy." 

Tony hums, moving his body back and forth again, shuddering, needing Bucky to pick up the pace, "Faster.."

"If you beg for it," Bucky sneered.

Tony breaths in, "Please go faster Bucky, I want it, please."

Tony's wishes were granted when Bucky's pelvis is repeatedly smacking against his ass at a quick pace. Their skin clashing is starting to make a slapping sound. Tony let's out a slew of filthy moans, his body rocking, "Yes, yes, that's it, oh _mmm_.."

Tony whined when Bucky was starting to go slow again. He was about to start begging again until he gasped as Bucky started taking harder thrusts inside of him, pleasure pulsing in his lower tummy. He instinctively arched his back, and threw his head back. 

"Oh god, Bucky!" He moaned, and whimpered helplessly under Bucky.

"You like that, pup?" Bucky rubs his ass with his flesh hand, then slaps it, watching it jiggle a little.

"Yes, I love it, don't stop, oh _please_ ," Tony's mouth is hung open, panting heavily. Bucky's brutal thrusts were forcing air out of his lungs.

Bucky leaned over Tony, resting most of his weight on his metal forearm as he roughly grabbed Tony's ass with his flesh hand. He paused only to use his foot to spread Tony's legs farther apart as he continued thrusting roughly, making sure he got as deep as he could with every silk stroke. "Fuck you feel so damn good," He says in a husky tone, his head rested between Tony's shoulder blades.

"Feels so good, so big.." Tony gripped onto the counter tighter.

"Yeah.. You're mine, Pup," Bucky slaps his hand on his bottom.

Tony gasped, "Oh fuck, I'm yours sir!" Tony let's out a strangled moan, feeling as Bucky's cock went deeper inside of him, contacting those bundle of nerves, "Oh shit, right there!"

Bucky grinned proudly against Tony's shoulder, making sure he was hitting it right with every thrust. He pants and groans hot in Tony's ear, which makes the smaller man shiver.

Tony almost couldn't make a sound, only gasps and small whimpers escaped his open mouth. He was engulfed in a void of pure bliss, his vision getting cloudy from the pleasure.

Bucky smirked from Tony's vulnerable sounds, "Scream for me, tell everyone who you belong to." He said grabbing a handful of hair and holding his head back. Nibbling his ear as his hand reached around and grabbed his flusjed cock, giving it a light squeeze then he started jerking him off.

Stark shut his eyes tightly, letting his head lean back from the hair pulling, "Mmh! Oh, Bucky!" Tony started to moan louder than before, his legs felt like jelly as he cried out desperately for more. 

"So damn good, doll. God, you're fucking perfect," Bucky says between his ragged pants.

Tony's absolutely melting with pleasure at the moment. His urge to cum getting stronger and stronger within every thrust, and stroke he received from Bucky, "G-God, Bucky I'm getting close!"

Bucky bit Tony's pulse point, his silent go ahead for him to cum, he himself close to cumming, "Cum for me, make the neighbors hate me," He growled, his cock growing harder as his pace somehow picked up some more, his hand working faster on Tony's cock.

Tony was in pure pleasure, he couldn't think straight. Stark whimpered, his nails scratching the counter. Tony suddenly let a loud moan rip, his riveting orgasm causing his vision to flash white. He shook and finally came a sticky white all over Bucky's hand.

Bucky smiled smugly before his thrusts grew sloppy as he finally came, letting out a loud groan as he caught himself from falling onto Tony, his breathing heavy as a thin layer of sweat formed, his cock twitching inside the smaller male.

"Oh fuck.." He moaned one last time when he felt Bucky's warmness spread inside of him. Tony panted heavily, opening his eyes only halfway, his member gradually softened in Bucky's hand, and he felt as Bucky held him close. Tony closed his brown eyes, melting into his lover's touch.

Bucky held Tony as his hand left from his member, feeling his own go limp but even for himself he was wore out. His was breathing was a little slower than normal but still heavy, mumbling something in a relaxed Russian, something along the lines of how much he loved Tony.

Tony listened. He didn't know exactly what he was saying, but he listened.

"You're mine, pup," Bucky mumbled after a certain amount of time, "You know that right?"

"Yes," Tony murmured back, "I'm yours, sir."


End file.
